


a person who has never played danganronpa writes danganronpa fanfiction

by grimmbot



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Touch-Starved, makoto has a tiktok account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmbot/pseuds/grimmbot
Summary: ive never played danganronpa before but my friends talk so much about danganronpa that I osmosis'd information about it to the point where someone bet me 20$ I couldn't write fanfiction about it so tell me if I deserve my 20$ archivein which Byakuya and Makoto do NOT social distance and Byakuya has no idea how humans work. also yes this is a no killing game au where Makoto just kind of kicked the shit out of junk lady before The Apocalypse happened and everyone went "WOAH ULTIMATE HOPE!!!"
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	a person who has never played danganronpa writes danganronpa fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> if you hate this: don't worry I'm gonna go watch someone play danganronpa and come back and fix the HORRIBLE characterization

Well, Byakuya Togami is standing in the doorway of Makoto Naegi’s dorm, and Makoto thinks he knows exactly why.

It was something he’d never confirm or deny if anyone ever confronted him about it, but it was something so odd and buried in the past that he never suspected anyone would ever even find out. But - back in middle school, when he was young… Makoto was _that_ kid. The gay kid. Sure, he was bi, but sometimes, when he would hang out alone at school… a kid curious about sexuality and stuff would silently ask around, and eventually, someone else would point a finger at Makoto, and Makoto would do his best. Honestly, some of the advice he had given was absolutely cringe-worthy, and he had to kiss a few boys to make them realize they weren’t gay, and he had to kiss a few boys to make them realize they _were_ … but Makoto always felt a little nice being able to carry that around - 

That no matter how naive or unlucky he felt, no matter how insignificant he felt next to people like the Ultimate Pop Sensation or Ultimate Cook, or even Assassin… he could at least know, _hey! I’ve gotten the most action out of all of us._

So… he figured that was why Togami was here.

Togami was a bit unusual. He could peg a person easily and guess weird things about them that weren’t obvious, but he had no idea how people worked in general. He had probably figured out Makoto’s sexuality, which… honestly, fine by him. If the little pride flag pin didn’t make it obvious enough, what would have? But…

...it did make him a little nervous.

Wait. Shit. Was Togami a homophobe?

Well, now they’re just staring at each other nervously. It was bizarre to see Togami like this, trying to maintain that facade of “I’m totally cool, and everything is fine,” but failing horribly - his gaze was too intense and looked away far too often, his expression just too heated in general - he wouldn’t stop moving his feet, and adjusting his sleeves.

And Makoto was just sitting there in his fuckin’ jammies.

Kicking his legs, and shit, just waiting for Togami to… ask his goddamn question, or whatever. Actually, you know what? He had already invited Togami in, why not just be blunt about it? Here goes nothing - “Uh, Togami? Are you-”

“Give me a moment.”

Ah, okay, that was a bark, that was rather rude. Makoto brushed it off, and waited for Togami to eventually ask, “...Can I- close the door?” He nodded, and Togami… well, he closed the door and approached Makoto, leaving them with a healthy 5 feet of space between the two. Making room for Jesus, and all that.

“First of all - “ Oh, Togami had gotten some composure back. “You were playing music. You know it’s after hours, right?”

“Well, you’re up and in my dorm,” Makoto pointed out. “It’s fine, it didn’t wake anyone up, I think. It was just for a silly video.” This seemed to get Togami’s mind off of… well, whatever was bothering him, as he stopped fidgeting and just raised an eyebrow.

Makoto patted the bedsheets next to him.

Togami sat down next to him, even if it was reluctantly so, and Makoto pulled out his phone, pulling up his TikTok and showing him the video - which, Togami read the caption to out loud, god, is he 17 or 60?

“What if… we got the ultimate Lucky Student to the top of… Naegi, this makes no sense.”

“It’s a meme.”

“Why did you stretch out the video like that? It makes you look ridiculous.”

“That’s the point. It’s supposed to be funny.”

“And… you want people to make this video popular… for irony’s sake?”

“Yeah, pretty much!” And even better, Togami couldn’t bitch about it, because it already had gained a surprising amount of traction.

Togami seemed to consider this for a moment and scoffed. “Alright, I’ll humor this temporary bout of silliness. You’re technically not the Ultimate Lucky Student anymore. Wouldn’t it make more sense to say something like… wanting to get the Ultimate Hope to the top of Junko Enoshima's tag, or something like that?” Right, Junko! He almost forgot about her. Jesus, how did that happen?

“Well, yeah, but we’re not allowed to tell people that.”

“Right.”

You know, just in case Junko Enoshima made her return somehow, or she still had followers out there… it’d be best to keep that a well-guarded secret. Letting that slip carried a much heavier punishment than expulsion for Hopes Peaks students, now. To everyone but the 78th Class, the Ultimate Lucky Student was just a yearly honourary title. It made things weird near that… Naggy toe guy, but… well, it was better than being hounded constantly.

...Makoto wasn’t even sure if he was supposed to be the Ultimate Hope.

Eh, _whatever._ “So, why did you really come here, Togami?”

And - oh, he’s back to being flustered and embarrassed. He even got up, just so he wasn’t as close to Makoto. Jeez, okay. But at least by looking away, Togami was able to spit out, “You-you’re the most grossly _affectionate_ person here. I figured you would be able to help.”

Oh, _great._

Byakuya turned around, and Jesus shit, that was a fierce gaze. That was fucking _scary._ “Naegi, I have an experiment I would like to conduct. Tonight. There is a reason I sought you ought specifically - because you’re about the least fortunate person here. So name your price for your _silence -_ money, power, it will be done. But this cannot get out to anyone. Do you understand?”

Ah, fuck. He knew what Byakuya wanted. But it was a fair deal, wasn’t it? So, Makoto sighed and told Togami, “Alright, we can make out.”

“Wh- NO!” Oh, okay, Togami stumbled back in shock, and - oh, he just hit his hip on the dresser, ouch, looked like it hurt. Goddamn. Well, after he recovered from that, Togami continued to be flustered and confused, holding the side of the dresser so tightly his knuckles went white. “Why in the _world_ would that be what I want?!?”

“Well - back at my old school… you know, if a guy thought he was gay,”

“Wait. So - you’re telling me… a commoner like you..? That’s - that’s ridiculous.”

“Yeah! So,”

“So you’ve... _kissed_ a boy?” Oh, god, Togami’s expression, he shouldn’t laugh, but… his absolute shock - his inability to comprehend it - it was hilarious. So, maybe Togami wasn’t homophobic, just sheltered! Thank god for that. 

“Boys.”

Togami looked around, as if someone could be hiding in the room, and leaned forward, and whispered… “... _Plural?_ ”

“Yeah.”

Togami took a really long time to comprehend that - like he didn’t even know what kissing was. He mostly just stared at his feet, before shaking that thought away, and getting himself all flustered again. “Okay, fine, that’s not the point of my experiment, but it should lessen your chances of becoming easily disturbed. So-”

“Really quick, it isn’t sex, right? I haven’t had sex with anyone yet, so-”

“No, it’s not that, shut up already before I change my mind. Now name your price in return for your silence.”

Makoto wasn’t gonna point out how contradictory that was. Togami was flustered enough already, wasn’t he? “Well… I don’t want to make you feel indebted to me. How about… How about I decide after the experiment?”

Togami seemed pretty alright with this, somehow. He nodded, eyes shut, hand on his chin like the little intellectual shit he was. “That’s fair, not wanting to end up with the deal becoming skewed in favor of one of us… I’ll allow it if only to promote the use of your brain cells. Now, let’s begin.”

Hm. Makoto now was really regretting this decision. Seriously, Togami now looked downright threatening now that Makoto’s silence was promised, and… was he always so tall?

“Lay down.”

“What?”

“Lay down, on your bed, as you usually would. It’s not that hard to understand, Naegi.”

“...Right.” Okay. He pushed himself back onto the bedsheets and flopped down, stiff as a board. Oh, god, what was Togami planning? He kept his eyes carefully trained on the blonde, who seemed to be trying to get over his initial doubt and fear - approaching the bed like it was a wild dog - was he - _shaking?_ What the fuck was going on? He was tempted to ask if Togami was okay, but a simple fear of angering the ultimate Affluent Progeny kept him in place, as… what?

As Togami, still shaking and afraid, slowly got the nerve to crawl onto the bed, and pause over Makoto, his face still furiously red - and as he… slowly laid down next to Makoto, and… put a cautious arm around him? Okay, okay, now he had to interrupt because this was just weird - he sat up rather quickly, moving Togami’s arm away - as so did Togami, now looking terrified for his life, as Makoto asked, “Okay, this is - Togami, are you trying to _cuddle-_ ”  
  
“Shh _hHUT UP,_ NAEGI!”

Okay.

Um. What the fuck.

“...Okay? Wh-”

Togami then proceeded to shove him back, angrily whispering, “What if someone _overhears?_ I can’t have people knowing that I-”

“Togami, oh my god, calm _down._ The walls are soundproof.”

“Have you met the new batch of first years? They could know. Their talents - if anyone found out -“ he stopped there, seemingly realizing that this outburst was silly, and he needed to calm down, taking a deep breath before continuing, just as panicked as before. “That’s why I need your sworn silence about this. The Heir to the Togami corporation trying to - with a commoner - the family name would never recover.”

“...Okay.” Makoto sat there - just sitting across from Togami, the two just sitting on their knees, uh… “Why?”

“...Oogami and Asahina -”

“Oh, yeah! They do hang out a lot - “

“I don’t _understand it._ ” Before Makoto even got the chance to ask, Togami was rambling again. But the question still struck Makoto - why would Togami not understand cuddling? “Is it to display power and ownership? By putting your loved ones into a chokehold? That can’t be it, right? That sounds ridiculous.”

“..So, you’ve never been kissed, and you’ve never cuddled with someone?”

“No. Why would I?” God, and he said it so simply, too, like it was obvious.

Suddenly, Makoto foolishly asked, “Have you ever been hugged?”

“No. Why are you asking?”

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my actual fucking god? Is he fucking okay?_ Instead of asking that out loud, if Togami was really that detached from physical affection… well - he might as well remedy that now. “Just getting some… frame of reference, yeah. I think it’d be easier if I showed you.”

Togami shut his eyes and lowered his head as if he were giving in. “Fine. If it means understanding your unusual... commoner rituals, I’ll let you demonstrate.” And he stared at Makoto for a whole five seconds before barking, “ _Well?_ What do I do?”

“Uh, take off your suit jacket. And your glasses. And your… your weird little…” Makoto vaguely gestured to his neck area, “Your little… tie thingy?”

“It’s a colonial tie,” Togami grumbled. “Why are you demanding I undress?”

“Because cuddling you in a suit would be just uncomfortable.”

Begrudgingly, then, Togami shrugged off the suit jacket, dumped it on the floor next to the bed, the weird tie followed suit, he rolled up his sleeves and got up to pick up his discarded items and fold them, leaving them on top of Makoto’s dresser, and he resumed his seated position on the edge of Makoto’s bed, his glasses remaining firmly on his face. “Okay. What now?”

“You said it best. Lay down.”

While Togami awkwardly laid down on Makoto’s bed, Makoto himself got up, attracting the ire of the other, who sat upon his elbows - “ _Where_ are you going?”

“Calm down, I’m just closing my blinds.” Makoto shut his blinds, and turned back to the bed to see Togami laying down, still huffy and frustrated, his arms were even crossed - but he was on his side. Lucky for Makoto, because then he could do what he was about to do - flop down next to Togami and press himself as close as possible to the other boy, snaking his arms around his chest to capture him in a warm and comfortable hold that hopefully shouldn’t feel claustrophobic. But Togami still tensed up, stiff as a rock and unmoving.

“...Okay. What now.”

“This is it, Togami.”

“...This can’t be it. Shouldn’t I be doing something?”

Makoto silently hoped that his cheek and the feeling of warm breath against Togami’s neck wasn’t too much. 

“Uh… relax? Get comfortable.”

Togami seemed to attempt to do so, one arm being shoved under the pillows (you know, extra head support and all that), and Makoto was a bit taken aback when Togami’s other hand brushed against his… only for it to be immediately taken away. Oh, well. He was already spooning the guy and judging from his reaction, it might be a bit much for him to process. The Ultimate Progeny, a far cry from his usual stuck-up self, was shaking like a leaf, tense and… probably confused, if he’s being honest. All Makoto could really do about it was hope that he could be comforting enough that the other boy would eventually relax into it. But to be stiff for this long… maybe thirty seconds was a stretch, but --

“And this is-” Togami’s voice hitched temporarily, milliseconds away from cracking, he bet. “This is all that happens?”

Makoto shrugged. “I mean, sort of. You could always turn around and hold me back, we could talk or something, but this is it.”

Togami seemed to nod - “I see.” before shifting again, still uncomfortable and stiff. Makoto would actually be rather okay with this and maybe even enjoy it, if Togami would just relax already - but Makoto had a plan.

“Hey, you’re not weird about people touching your hair, right?”

“Do as you must, Naegi.”

Well, that was enough permission for Makoto to reach up and slowly begin playing with Togami’s hair - by the way, wow, it kinda needed a proper wash, it wasn’t nice and soft like Makoto had expected. But it was still relaxing to mess with, just gently pushing it aside, out of Byakuya’s face, never minding the strands that wouldn’t stop falling out of place. He presses his face against the nape of Byakuya’s neck, occasionally letting his hand slide down to gently scratch through the lower, darker sections - Jeez, Togami also really needed a haircut, his hair was getting long. Maybe he could convince him into just letting him do it with a pair of clippers - his hair always looked ridiculous after a cut, to be honest. There was a reason why Makoto did his own.

And somehow, this worked. Makoto wasn’t sure if the gentle hair tousling was the secret ingredient, or if Togami had just needed some time to get adjusted, but slowly yet surely, Togami had relaxed and gone soft in his arms. Speaking of - they sure had been here for a while, huh? It wasn’t awkward, but he was sure that at any minute, Togami would spring out of bed and run back to his own dorm. It only made sense for him to, yet… seconds kept going by, and all remained still. 

At some point, Togami’s hand had moved to rest against his, as he shifted again, exhaling deeply. For a guy as skinny as he was, this was surprisingly comfortable… though, Makoto would chalk that up to Togami just having a thick dress shirt on. But he was still happy to stay like this. It wasn’t often that he got this sort of affection, anymore - at Hope's Peak, less people were okay with touch, and there were less people in general - his sister wasn’t here either, touch became rarer. So, Byakuya Togami literally going up to him and asking what it’s like to be held… their warm bodies together, nothing more, was sort of like Byakuya Togami presenting a starving man with a full on banquet. 

Which was why it couldn’t last. 

Surely, Togami would get up at some point..? Makoto wouldn’t deny that this was wonderful. But Togami wasn’t one to enjoy physical affection at this level. Even their legs were intertwined, and the need for a blanket was long gone. Maybe the coziness of it all had seduced Togami into playing dead in the hopes of Makoto not letting go - but that was just hopeful thinking at best. He’d have to just enjoy it for the time being… but eventually minutes just kept passing, and Togami had only moved slightly closer and nothing more - and Makoto was too close to falling asleep, had it not been for the ceiling light. It was getting unbearable. Couldn’t Togami just leave, so he could go to sleep already? It was late; they had classes tomorrow… knowing he had no other choice, Makoto, fifteen minutes after he had initially taken Togami into his arms, sat up the best he could to look at the other boy's face, only to be surprised at what he saw. 

“...Togami?”

Asleep. 

His eyes shut, unmoving except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest, glasses askew… totally passed out. And Makoto himself smiled because we all knew what this meant: that Togami had no one to blame but himself when he woke up the next morning. So, Makoto took off his sock, and threw it at his light switch -

\- and the two were left in pitch darkness. 

Makoto did a little fist-pump, before going right back to snuggling Togami, pulling a blanket over the two of them. Maybe he wasn’t the Ultimate Hope, but he’s definitely lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> byakuya i hate your shitty stupid hair get a haircut you look like a karen


End file.
